Y'know I was just joking
by Ninilia
Summary: Their relationship was based on a stupid joke. But that doesn't mean, they can't work. - Denmark x fem!Romania, birthday fic


**Author's Note: This is a birthday fic for Schnitzelandshit! Happy birthday, Alex! Hope you like it.**

 **And excuse me for its cheesiness!**

 **I don't own Hetalia! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Honestly their whole relationship was based on a joke. The way they met... Matthias just tried to trick her, and y'know, she took it seriously. Even after he told her, that no he isn't a werewolf! But of course that didn't matter for her, already convinced he was one. It was a strange feeling. Usually everyone laughed about his attempts to trick someone, so he was rather surprised when Mara looked up, with such an enthusiasm, and asked him, how does t feel like.

He could have known it, however Matthias was 1000% convinced that she just went in the game. Guess what? She didn't. But Matthias completely, utterly unaware about this, continued joking. They had a good chitchat, with a lot of laugh, and Matthias was ready to shrug off the whole thing. Maybe meet again a few times. After all, despite all her weirdness, she was charming and eccentric. Just like Matthias type. Actually no, but she was incredibly cute.

Everything went smoothly, seemingly in harmony, because they were on the same wavelength. After they talked about almost everything, and the joke this whole thing started off was lost in his memories. Until...

"You know what?" asked Mara suddenly, eyes gleaming from excitement."On the full moon, I'll visit you, and watch you transform!"

At that moment, Matthias froze down. She was just kidding, right? She really couldn't believe that's stupid... She couldn't! That was just... She couldn't be that naive! That's just impossible! There is no human being that would believe that, except 5 year olds. No freaking way!

But... She was... Mara. She exclaimed Matthias, that she likes these stuff. And she spends her time with fortune telling, love spells etc.! So, it's possible... But, come'n! He... couldn't be this unlucky! How will he explain to her it was a joke?

"Uhmmm... Mara?" he asked in a timid voice, still shocked from before.

"Yeah?" she looked up, with that cute and hopeful smile and damn it!

"You know that I was joking, right?" he said, already afraid of the answer.

"What do you mean?" She glanced on the clock and suddenly stood up. "Let's meet a week from today, on full moon!" she said, adding a wink. Then she ran away, waving him goodbye from the distance. leaving Matthias in a helpless state.

He spent the next week annoying everyone with his non-stop nervousness, preparing for this so called meeting. Mara asked to meet before sunset and sped some time before it. As if she had asked him on a date.

And no he did not act like she did... Yeah, he might have bought new clothes, but he knew that her intentions were only friendly!

And exactly one week after, he waited for her, in a café, sipping his hot chocolate. She was 10 minutes late, and Matthias already started to doubt this whole thing. Maybe Mara tricked him, to humiliate him. He quickly looked around searching for anyone who could witness that, if that would be the case.

Seemingly no one. Good. Maybe that's not the case. But he would rather... Oh, Mara just came in. Hehehe.

"Hi, Matthias! Sorry for being late, but I had to look after my little brother" she said, excitedly. "What about instead of sitting all day in this café, we go for a walk?" she asked, with a head tilt. Matthias nodded.

In the next two hours they walked all around town, ending up on a square.

"Hey, Matthias! Do you know what that house is famous for?" she asked, pointing at one of the houses centered around the square. It was decorated greatly, and seemingly was owned by a rather rich person. If it would have been in a better condition. It wasn't particularly in a bad one. Just the walls were dingy, painted grey from the dust, the doors and windows too.

"No" he said, looking at her with curiosity. "Why?"

"There was a ghost living there you see! I researched it" she exclaimed proudly. "It was an Italian merchant, who came here after the war. He came here for better living... and guess what?" she turned towards him, waiting for his approval to continue.

He sighed, but that didn't mean he mind it. She probably expected an answer like 'what?', what a normal person would ask. A normal person. Which he wasn't. "Hmm..." He leaned in, making a thoughtful face for like 2 minutes, surprising her. "This Italian merchant... was killed... no he killed himself! Because of the depression after the war, he couldn't earn enough money. Am I right?" he looked at her, with a confident smile spread on his face.

"Wow! How did you know that?" Matthias smiled smugly. Well, maybe he would make a more innocent trick this time.

"You see, thanks to my abilities!" He just had to take one glance at Mara, and her hurt expression, to be a little bit ashamed of himself. But again, why she made that face?

"Oh, come'n! Really, how?" she nagged him.

"What do you mean?" he asked with faked innocence.

"Well, it's impossible!"

"It's part of being a werewolf!" he stated, still faking. He should try out acting, he isn't that bad in it.

"But you're not a werewolf!" she said, then immediately, made an oops-I-messed-up face. It was so funny, Matthias had to hold back the laughter intending to burst out of him loudly. And she just stared with that dumbfounded look on her face.

"So, you were really just joking!" he told her, after his urge to laugh passed. She just nodded, still embarrassed of herself. "But why?" he asked.

"You seemed to be a fun person. I wanted to meet you again. Hang out, y'know. And tease you to death. With your stupid joke, you gave me the perfect opportunity I couldn't miss. For teasing you and making a chance to meet again" she admitted, blushing. Matthias blinked a few times, progressing the story.

"Y'know, my friend is obsessed with things like this, just like you. He told me the story. However he is boring to be around. Unlike you! Let's meet again. Maybe next time as a couple!" he flashed one of his incredible smiles towards her.

Mara flushed, but a smirk appeared on her face. "So, as a couple? Well, if you insist I can't say no!"

The two of them walked away, continuing their chit chat about the Italian merchant.

And this how their acquaintance started off as a stupid joke, to tease each other. But that didn't mean, they couldn't work as a loving couple, right?


End file.
